I'll Love You Forever
by Wesleyaddict
Summary: "As we all know, You Know Who is on the rise." He looked at his wife and son."I have been told recently of a rather disturbing event."James reached back with his arm and held Lily's hand in his."We've been targeted.."  Please read, i don't own anything. O


"Furnunculus!" Ashley Weasley looked up from her book; she recognized that voice. She closed her book, stood up, and made her way towards a small group of Hogwart's students a few feet away. She made her way through the group until she reached the front. It was just as she had thought. James Potter stood with his wand pointed at a black haired boy while his friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they stood around him, everyone else around them. The poor boy on the ground was Severus Snape; the groups main prey of choice for pranks. Severus was frantically looking at his body, a look of horror on his face, as boils quickly began to cover his whole body.

Ashley shook her head as everyone cracked up in laughter. Sirius stopped laughing as soon as he saw her. He has had a crush on her ever since they first came to Hogwarts and he didn't want her to hate him. No one knew, he kept his feelings as subtle as possible. Ashley was the only girl in the group and they all knew how much she hated it when they picked on Severus. She shook her head as she pulled her wand out of a pocket in her robes.

"Finite Incantatum." Ashley said with a flick of her wrist; the boils instantly began to disappear. She extended her hand and helped Severus stand up. "There ya go ... sorry about that."

"Thanks, it's ok .." Severus said in a whisper before he grabbed his fallen books and went to his house. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and stared at James.

"James-"

"Aw come on Ash. We were just having a little fun."

"Making another kid miserable should not be fun." Ashley then looked over at Sirius; disappointment shone in her hazel eyes. Sirius looked away, his chest tightening. He hated it when she looked at him like that. They may be her friends, but that didn't mean she had to like everything they did.

**Over a Year Later ...**

Ashley walked down an empty hall in Hogwarts, she was on her way to study hall. As she turned a corner two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She let out a gasp; she was caught off guard. Ashley was about to speak when she felt a pair of soft lips caress her neck. She smiled.

"Sirius." Ashley said with a smile. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yup." His breath warmed her neck as his lips caressed her skin. Sirius pushed aside her hair and tugged at her ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be in charms class?" Ashley asked as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"No, not anymore." Sirius started kissing her jawline but she stopped him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We are suppose to be in study hall." Ashley's face lit up.

"You switched?" Sirius nodded with a smile. Ashley squealed with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. When they pulled away they shared a passionate kiss.

**A Few Years Later...**

They had been out of Hogwarts for about a year; seven years of jokes and mischief were all in the past now. In that time the five friends fought Lord Voldemort in the first Wizarding War and had joined The Order of the Phoenix soon after. James and Lily had been married for a few months when they found she was pregnant. A couple months after that Sirius and Ashley got married as well. Sirius and Ashley were dubbed the Godparents of James and Lily's son Harry. James, Lily, Sirius, Ashley and Remus all kept in touch; Peter injected himself in as to remind them he was their friend too.

As time passed secrets and lies became more common among them. A dark wizard named Lord Voldemort was rising quickly. He was a great threat to everyone and everything around him. The Order's plans and secrets were being leaked and they had no idea how. Sirius had a secret meeting with James while Ashley and Lily watched Harry.

"I think I know who the leak is." Sirius said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Who?" James asked simply.

"Moony." James' eyes widened. Remus had always been a good friend, it was hard to believe that he was the traitor. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James had created a map called _The Marauder's Map_ during their final year at Hogwarts. They had all become animagi and their code names corresponded with their animagus form.

"Are you sure?" James adjusted the glasses on his face. Sirius nodded solemnly.

"We need to keep him out of the loop." James nodded. Neither was happy about it but they had to protect The Order.

"Then who are we trusting?"

"Wormtail."

Sirius and Ashley walked through a dark alley; the rain pouring down around them. They held hands as they snuck around. Ashley kept looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. Finally they reached their destination. Sirius knocked on the door; an eye sized circle appeared after they heard wood sliding against wood. An eye appeared behind the hole and Sirius leaned forward.

"It's Padfoot." Sirius whispered. The hole was covered again and the door opened.

James and Lily were there when Sirius and Ashley arrived; Remus arrived a couple minutes after them. Finally Peter arrived last; his eyes dodging side to side every few minutes. They were having an Order meeting. Lily held a sleeping Harry close to her body; rocking him gently as to keep him asleep. His blue baby blanket wrapped around him. James stood with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist protectively. The tension was palpable in the air as everyone looked at each other. Finally James cleared his throat, removed his arm and stepped forward.

"As we all know, You Know Who is on the rise." He looked at his wife and son. "I have been told recently of a rather disturbing event." James reached back with his arm and held Lily's hand in his. "We've been targeted ..."

So what do you guys think? Should I keep going? I'll only keep going if I get enough reviews and comments. Please review and be nice :) Thanks


End file.
